


Elige tu propia aventura

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Suspense, UST, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez géneros, diez historias sobre Peter y Claire que jamás serán contadas. Elige tu propia aventura... si te atreves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elige tu propia aventura

**Angst/Drama**

Tiene una milésima de segundo para tomar una decisión ( _cuatro años, tuvo cuatro años_ ). Él trata una vez más de convencerla de que puede cambiar el curso de la historia, le dice que puede salvarla a ella también.

Claire lo mira a los ojos... y aprieta el gatillo.

**AU**

Claire Petrelli mira por un momento el anillo dorado, el cual se siente como si siempre hubiera estado allí, antes de echarse en brazos de Peter para besarlo. Su padre frunce el ceño, el hermano de Peter parece incómodo y Lyle pone los ojos en blanco, pero su madre se seca las lágrimas y sonríe.

La madre de Peter, en cambio, no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

 

  
**Crack!**

Claire enarca una ceja.

—Peter, yo sé que puedes volar y siempre serás mi héroe pero... ¿no te parece que llevar calzoncillos púrpura por encima del spándex amarillo es un poco mucho?

 

  
**Crossover**

—¿No te parece que leer el pensamiento está un poco pasado de moda?

Bella Swan y su novio se la quedan mirando pero claro, ellos nunca conocieron a Peter Petrelli.

 

  
**First Time** (Primera vez) 

Ella le cuenta que cuando lo conoció, fue la primera vez que se sintió parte de algo. Lo que no le dice es que también fue la primera vez que se sintió viva.

 

  
**Fluff**

—Todo saldrá bien, Claire. Te lo prometo.

Claire ya es lo suficiente mayor para reconocer una mentira piadosa, pero entre los brazos de Peter el mundo vuelve a sentirse un lugar seguro, en sus ojos vuelve a encontrar su esperanza.

 

**Supenso**

El tiempo se estira inexorablemente con cada paso que resuena en el pasillo, cerca, cada vez más cerca. Peter cubre su boca con la mano y la aprieta contra la pared, pero Claire sabe que las sombras no lograrán ocultarlos, sabe que una vez que se abra la puerta, será el final.

 

 **Hurt/Comfort**  

Los músculos de Peter se tensan cada vez que Claire roza su piel con la toalla húmeda, pero es la nota quebrada en su voz cuando le cuenta cómo su padre ordenó a Sylar que lo matara lo que la rompe por dentro, porque no importa cuánto lo desee, ella sólo puede sanar sus propias heridas y no las de Peter.

 

**Smut/Lemon**

Un gemido escapa de los labios de Claire y él se apresura a cubrirlo con más besos, mientras sus manos abren un camino de brasas encendidas debajo de su falda y ella enreda sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros y tira con fuerza cuando los dedos de Peter encuentran el lugar exacto que le hace arquear la espalda y gritar su nombre.

 

 **UST** (Unresolved Sexual Tension —es decir, tensión sexual sin resolver)

Ella puede mirarlo, pero siempre a la distancia, puede desear, pero siempre en silencio. Los abrazos están permitidos, los besos, fuera de la cuestión. Claire se muerde los labios y clava las uñas en sus manos, porque no puede morder los labios de Peter ni clavar las uñas en su espalda.

 


End file.
